Are you ever going to stop?
by PastaSaucex3
Summary: Quinn bullies Rachel, physically and emotionally. But Rachel still falls for her, and it seems Quinn's in love with the brunette too
1. Chapter 1 Are You Ever Going Stop?

Title: Are you ever going to stop?

Summary: Quinn's harassing Rachel.

A/N: I've read stories where one of the characters is abusive to the other. And although I do not condone violence I do like the idea of Quinn loving Rachel but not being able to accept it, at least not yet. Okay so I think most of these chapters are going to be in Rachel's POV until I think Quinn needs to let us know what her problem is. Some F words might have been used, I can't quite count how many so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Faberry, I barely own this laptop, so yeah, don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Maybe I should've gotten to school earlier.

Maybe Daddy should've looked for his suit last night and not this morning. And maybe I should have just stayed home.

But I didn't.

I'm here so I might as well just get it over with.

I don't know when it first started, maybe at the end of 7th grade when Quinn wanted me to be her Valentine and I accepted, only to be rejected the next day when a 12 year old Quinn told me to never talk to her again.

I wouldn't have listened if it weren't for the red mark she had on her cheek or her hazel eyes pleading with me, so I left. And after that day Quinn's been treating me like shit.

At first it was small things like name calling "RuPaul" here "Treasure Trail" there and even "Man Hands" once in a while. To say that it didn't hurt me would be beyond lying, but I let it happen because even when she yelled at me, or called me names I couldn't help but think that there was a small chance that she could fall for me. I'm crazy, I know.

The yelling was fine, I could accept the fact that she was on top now being a Cheerio and all, but then everything got worst and she started getting physical. And not in the "Oh Yeah, I like that" kind of way either. It was more the "I'm fucking terrified" and it hurt to see the anger in her eyes but I let her hit me, maybe that's why she does it. I gave her all the power, and now she won't stop- can't stop.

And although I hate lying to my daddies about how I got each and every scratch or mark, I can't help, in a twisted sort of way to enjoy it. It's Quinn, and I've always loved her and even when she's hitting me, punching me, yelling at me. My mind always ignores the slurs and just thinks about how Quinn is finally touching me and how much I've missed the contact. Again, I know I'm Crazy.

Its 8:45, first period has started for over 25 minutes and I'm still in the hallways. Maybe I deserve this; I mean Daddy tells me that people always get what they deserve, so maybe this is God's way of punishing me. Maybe I was evil in my past life and this is His way of telling me I was bad. But it can't be. God loves everyone, He can't be this evil thing, and He just can't!

I'm lost in my thoughts, again. This is always how it starts, I walk, and she finds me, curses at me, hits me and then walks away. She never leaves without looking at me, and is the pains in her eyes that make me believe in her, makes me believe she could change. That she wants to change.

"RuPaul" she calls and I try my best to ignore it, but her voice even filled with so much venom makes me dumb and stupid and so I stop and just wait for her to walk towards me.

I think she does it on purpose. No normal person sways their hips as much as she does, especially when you're only 5 feet away. She definitely does it to turn me on. Stop Rachel, you know how this always ends.

"You know we aren't doing this here, so get inside" we've done this since she was 13, so three years of torture have been inflicted in the small janitor's closet. It's almost sentimental if you really think about it, or maybe not, maybe I just think too much. The room is small like I said before, and it hasn't been used since the Janitors complained about not having enough room, so this is our room. This is where I get hurt and she gets hurt too, just not the same kind of pain. And I'll sit and wait, because she never hurts me right away, and she'll look so broken that I sometimes wonder who's hurting who. Until the insults come, and then I'm sure she's hurting me. At least I think so. Quinn makes sure the door is locked and then turns and stares at me.

"I hate you, you know that right?" and I nod, because this is always how it starts. She'll tell me she hates me but then she'll grab me and I think that maybe she doesn't hate me, maybe she loves me. "You're so fucking frustrating Berry! Stop looking at me like that!" and I'll look away and she'll grab my chin and make me stare at her.

"You're worthless, and no one will ever love you" she says, and it used to hurt before, but it doesn't anymore so I just let her be.

We usually do this half an hour or until the period ends. I check my clock 20 minutes left.

Bad move.

"What you have somewhere to be? Don't go fucking acing like anyone cares about you" and I'll look away from her because I know she's mad and Quinn can be over reactive when she's pissed. She'll say things and do things that I'd rather not be done to me at the moment, especially when I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt and a mini skirt. Not my smartest choice.

"You love me" she says and it isn't a question, so I don't answer. I just stare into those eyes that make me melt, and wonder how the hell we got here. We used to be friends and I swear she loved me; I would've put that on my grave. But I'd probably be dead by now considering how trashy she treats me.

"Tell me you love me" her voice cracks but she's still pissed so I sigh. I will always love her, which means I'll always hate myself. Maybe I do deserve this torture.

"I Love You" I say, and I see her eyes get lighter but only for a split second and then she's mad again. Her hand makes contact with my cheek and I swear to God I can see smoke. She's mad and I don't know if it's with me or with her. With Quinn I never really know where I stand.

"You're worthless Berry. No one wants you. I hate your fucking guts and I swear to God I'd kill you myself if I didn't hate Jail so much" I know she doesn't mean it, because she has tears in her eyes and they are threatening to fall. Maybe she does care.

"Say it again" and I don' t ask her what she means, because we've done this so long that I can tell and so I get up from the floor and stand right in front of her. I'm not smart, we already went through this.

"I LOVE YOU" I say taking a breath with every word. I swear for an honor roll student she's kind of dumb. But I shouldn't be talking, should I? When we know I'm the one losing in the end.

I know what's going to happen. It always does.

She pulls me towards her and I swear she has tears down her eyes. She kisses me, hard. And for some reason I moan into it and I know she's heard me.

"You're pathetic Berry, I'm insulting you and yelling at you and you love me" she's called me pathetic so many times that you'll probably find my picture next to its definition if you were to look in the dictionary. It hurt at first, because it's the truth, but I want to feel her near me again, so I just nod.

And she's attacking my lips again. And I let her, and she'll always win, and although I'll cry myself to sleep later because I'm so stupid, I don't cry now, I just let myself feel.

The kiss is hard, and it hurts and I tell myself I don't want it. But I know I do. Her tongue enters my mouth roughly and no one fights for dominance because it isn't a kiss that you'll want people to know about. It's dirty and sloppy and she'll probably hurt you more lately for it, blaming you again.

You don't know why you've let it get this far. You should've stopped it, but it felt so good having her near, speaking to you, that you forgot about how you felt after.

She stops kissing you and you're sort of glad because you can feel the blood from where she bit you and you know you'll have to explain to your dads what happened.

"I hate you" she says and you nod, because she's looking at you lip and you swear (you've been doing that a lot) that she feels bad. Call it wishful thinking. Looking at your watch again you notice that there's seven minutes left, she won't leave until the beginning of second period so you'll just wait for her, you do it enough anyways.

It's awkward to say the least, because she's in her Cheerios outfit and you want to stop yourself from starring, but you can't and she notices. She always notices.

"Stop starring at me, you don't deserve to even be around me" she tells you and you scoff without realizing you did, because she's always the one that's after you, rolling your eyes you don't notice she's facing you and she's back for more. Your back is against a bunch of mops, brooms and paintbrushes and it hurts but not as much as her finger nails against your skin.

"Stop" you whisper and it's the first time you've said anything, but there's five minutes left and you know she can't be late to second period, Sue Sylvester hates lateness.

But she doesn't stop, making you shriek because your back is killing you and you know you're going to have a mark.

"Please Quinn, Please, Just, Stop" and this time you know her eyes look softer, her hazel eyes are back and you know she's done, At least, for now.

"I fucking hate you Berry" she says again, giving you a quick peck on the lips, and you groan because the mop's a bitch and your back is killing you and the bell hasn't ring.

Two minutes left. Two minutes and then Quinn we'll leave you alone.

"Meet me here at three" or not.

"What?" You ask although you hear what she said.

"Meet. Me. Here. At. Three" she just broke that shit down for you.

And you nod again feeling helpless.

The bell finally rings, and Quinn walks towards the door, making sure to look presentable. And you hear the people outside running and talking and being happy. Quinn waits, she knows coming out of a closet no matter how funny, isn't exactly a good way to avoid rumors. So you wait with her, until the second bell signals the actual beginning of second period.

Quinn opens up the door, and although you'll hate yourself for this late you still ask "Are you ever going to stop?" and she sighs, looking you over and walking away.

Sue really hates lateness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and maybe, possibly, hopefully, reviewing.<p>

A/N #2- I have NO idea where this idea came from. I was literally watching Glee and then when Quinn slapped Rachel I got this idea so, yeah. I ran to my laptop and starting writing, which is probably why my sister looked at me the way she did. *shrugs* Again, I DO NOT condone violence, but this chapter helps me with my anger so yeah. First Faberry fic, EVER and I'm quite glad with the first chapter… stick around please.


	2. Chapter 2 We Are Crazy

Title: We're just crazy

Summary: More Rachel getting tortured, More of Quinn's madness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Unless RIB wants to give me rights to it *wink wink*, No? Okay then!

A/N: I want to thank the people that asked me to continue writing. I appreciate your guys' inputs so thanks. So, I know I said it was in Rachel's POV for the first couple of chapters, but Quinn totally took control, so blame her. No, really. She told me to right her POV or she'll abuse me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I've been standing inside the closet for about 10 minutes and nothing. Quinn's nowhere to be found.

I knew she wasn't going to come. She's Quinn, and I'm Rachel and she only meets me when she's mad or frustrated and even then it's just to beat me up. But I can't leave, if she does show up then she'll be angry and I don't feel like explaining anything to my dads, at least not today.

I check my watch 3: 16. I really should be getting to the Choir room; Mr. Schue is pitiful without my much needed input. He's going to be quite disappointed if I'm late or don't show up at all. I'll give her five more minutes, then if she doesn't I'll leave. I'll just deal with the consequences tomorrow.

I sit on top of a paint container that has been there since this whole ordeal with Quinn started. Sighing I wait.

My phone rings and I pick it up immediately.

"Hey Rach, your dad and I are going out tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come along." That's daddy for you, always asking if I wanted to come even when I know they haven't had a date in forever. "No, that's okay. I have lots of homework to do, but you guys should go and have fun" I tell him hoping he won't sense my disappointment. He doesn't. "Okay, by sweetie, I love you" I tell him I love him too and then hang up. I've been sitting here for so long that my butt is falling asleep. 3:28, which is definitely more than 5 minutes. I take one last look at the closet I've known for the past three years, open the door and head out.

I know I'll regret it later.

It doesn't take long for me to hear my name being called, well more like my last name but whatever. I turn to see the unholy trinity walking my way, Quinn in the middle looking as gorgeous as ever and Santana looking rather bored, Brittany had no idea what to do so she sort of skipped her way towards me. This will most likely be a long as day.

"I thought I told you to wait for me" Quinn says looking me up and down, her eyes stopping again on my lips, that although no longer bleeding are bruised. "I did wait, but you didn't show up" It's this thing between us, were neither of us mention where we're meeting, "the closet" isn't exactly something that Quinn wants people to know about. And of course I agree, not really wanting people knowing about anything at all.

"You're letting Man Hands talk to you that way, wow Quinn; you've lost your touch" Santana says, she's definitely looking for entertainment. "Shut it S "Quinn spits back, I just stand there not really understanding my purpose here in the first place.

"S, can we go? I want to go to Glee Club already" Brittany asks not really understanding the situation, and I gulp because although Quinn will call me names in front of her friends, she'll never hit me in front of them. And I kind of feel safer with them around, weird right?

"Sure, let's go" Santana says extending her pinky. They haven't really "come out" yet but with all the kissing and groping they do in the hallways I think people have figured it out. I watch them leave, praying to God that they'll come back.

But they don't so it's only me and Quinn.

"Hey Berry" she lets out menacingly, and although I find it quite scary it also turns me on a little so I don't know where I stand on the crazy factor anymore.

"Look, I know you'll probably get mad, and hit me and I'm really sorry that I'm speaking out of term but I have to go to glee club and so do you, so can we just save this for later?" I think I'm crazy, how dare I talk to Quinn fucking Fabray like that? She looks pissed, beyond pissed and I can't believe I was that stupid.

Her fingers grab at my arms, making me drop my bag, my back pushed into a locker and I swear I'll have the locker indent on my back. I groan the contact hurting as hell. I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"What did you say?" Quinn asks. I gulp; I really don't want someone to see us like this.

I know she'll be mad later, she always is, but I grab at her and push her away.

I walk towards the closet and wait for her to follow me. I swear I hear her stifle a cry.

**Quinn's POV**

What the fuck is wrong with her? She was free, she could've just run to the choir room, and yet, here she is waiting for me to hit her.

I'm a monster.

I've known this since the first day I hit her, from the first insult, but I can't stop. I'm in too fucking deep to let her control me. Yeah, like I don't do this for her. The more I hit her, the more she'll hate me, the more she hates me, and the easier it will be for her to let me be.

And yet after all the abuse

She's still her. She still loves me and she's still making me fall for her. I can't.

I can't let her do this to me. And although I'll fucking hate myself more and more with each passing day, I'll hit her. It's for her. I don't care how messed up it looks, at the end it's all for her.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me again" I yell. Rachel's head is down and her hair falls in front of her face. How I wish I could walk over to her and move those strands, all I want is to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she says.

I fucking hate myself, Rachel loves me, and she's willing to let me mistreat her.

I'm a monster.

"Don't talk" I walk towards her, she looks up and I see the fear in her eyes. God, she's afraid. No shit, I've only made her life miserable for 3 years!

Rachel nods and stays still, her lip bruised were I had hit her. I touch it receiving a look, but she says nothing, she's afraid of me, and she'll let me touch.

"When are you ever going to learn?" I whisper, but I know she hears me, she always does.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Rachel tells me breaking my heart. It's not her fault, nothing she does is her fault, and yet I yell and get angry. "Don't make me mad" I sound like the fucking Hulk, what the hell.

I grab her cheeks making sure she's looking at me. I kiss her lips lightly trying to cause as less pain as possible. I'm such a hypocrite.

"Say you love me" I tell her. I don't know why I do it, at the end it's hurting both of us, but the look in her face when she says it, and the way my heart bursts when I hear it. It drives me crazy. Maybe I am crazy. I long for those words, each and every time I hear them, they make me feel alive, and even when I'm hitting her, I know she'll say them.

"I love you" she tells me

"Good" I retort before kissing her again. I don't know when it happened, but one day we kissed and we never stopped. Not like I want them too, I just wish it'd be under better circumstances. I love Rachel and I know I do, and I also know that I won't ever stop. But with my dad Mr. Russell-Gays-Go-To-Hell Fabray as my sole provider for now, I know I can't tell her. It's better this way.

Her tongue feels like heaven and way better than this morning, because she wasn't into it then, but she's into it now. Especially when she's moaning and grabbing my neck and pulling me closer to her the way she's doing now. Maybe we're both crazy.

Me for loving her and mistreating her, and her for loving me and accepting the way she's treated. Maybe we do belong in some sort of asylum.

Her hands grab my back making me moan against her mouth, she knows I want her, and that's not part of the plan. I don't know what plan I'm following but, this isn't part of it.

Thank God her phone rings.

"Hello?" she asks "No, I went home, I know and I'm terribly sorry but I wasn't feeling well enough to sing, Yeah Finn I'll call you later" my faces glares her at the mention of his name, ugh, how I hate him. "Yeah Bye, me too" she closes the device and looks everywhere but me.

"Who was that?" even though she knows I know, she answers "Finn"

I groan at the sound of his name again, and she scoffs making me look up.

"What?" I say, the venom returning to my voice. She looks terrified and scared, and my stomach hurts because I am and always will be the cause.

"I don't like him you know, it was never about him" Rachel tells me looking rather confident for someone who never wins, she walks towards and I know she wants to touch me, but she hesitates.

"It's about you"

I know it's about me! Can't she see that this is why I treat her the way I do? It's her fault, her hair, her eyes, her lips, her legs, God her legs. Everything about her drives me crazy. It's her.

"Don't" I spit out when I see that she's inches away from me. I hear her mumble something but I don't quite catch, I'm too exhausted to have her repeat it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks hesitantly, sitting on a paint container, I nod grabbing a fold up chair that's been there forever. There are more chairs, and she knows it, but considering the predicament I don't tell her to grab one. Sitting in a chair would make this seem normal, and we are far from normal.

"Why did you tell me to meet you here?" she asks after I get comfortable

I don't know what to say. Its 3:45 and Glee club is almost over, how I wish I had gone there instead.

"I don't know" I answer; I see her nod, accepting and probably knowing that this will be my answer.

"You're crazy" I hear her whisper, but I don't complain, because it's true

"So are you" I retort, and for the first time I see her smile. I love her.

"Maybe we're both just crazy"

"Maybe" I say, the silent over takes us and I swear I see her smile getting bigger.

**Rachel's POV**

I don't know how it happened. First we're arguing, and then we're talking and then we're both asleep on the closet. I swear that God, or Buddha or whoever decides people's destiny hates me.

Quinn looks so cute, her head on top of a bunch of books and it doesn't seem comfortable, looking at my clock I realize it's almost o'clock. What the hell?

I get up not knowing how I ended so close to Quinn, dusting myself and waking her up.

"Quinn, come on wake up for me" she turns for a few seconds and then wakes up. She looks confused at first and looks at me for an explanation "we sort of fell asleep, it's seven" I say, she nods grabbing her Cheerio letterman jacket from the floor.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to leave?" she asks/yells making me remember who I'm dealing with. I open the door and walk towards my locker, turning the combination I feel her eyes all over my body.

"Yes?" I ask, I'm tired and my head doesn't work the way same way.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home" she says making me turn around. Who is this and what have they done to Quinn?

"No, I'm good" I say

Quinn groans "Look Berry, I know you don't have a car and it'll take you a while to get home, so hurry up cause I'm driving" I sigh, grabbing my textbooks from the locker and placing them inside my bag. "Fine" I mutter before walking out the door. I'm so glad our school's afterschool programs are late. Imagine spending a night with Quinn!

We drive in silence. Quinn didn't want me touching her radio and I didn't really listen to hip hop so I guess it's for the better. She stops in front of my house and takes the keys out of the ignition. I sit still knowing she has something to say.

"This doesn't change anything" Quinn says.

I nod; those words rip my heart even more than her hitting has. I thought that after today we've might have had a shot. I guess not. She's fidgeting now and she hasn't put the key back in. I sigh for the hundredth time today "Is there anything else? I'm tired and I have homework to do, and although I'd love for you to confess your love for me and humph"

Quinn cuts me off, her lips crashing into mine again, and I hadn't even notice her seat belt was gone, or maybe it was never there to begin with. "Say it again" Quinn says pulling me closer, her fingers and hands on my hair turning me the fuck on.

"I love you" I say between kisses. "I love you, forever and ever. I fucking love you. I, Rachel Berry love Quinn Fabray. I, I, Love… you" I say feeling stupid and hurt because although it's true it's also painful knowing she doesn't feel the same way.

We stop kissing and she puts the key in the ignition

"Get Out" Quinn says quietly and I swear she either said it or I made it up.

"What?" I ask confused

"Get the fuck out of my car!" she says, and I open the door, she pulls me back and kisses me roughly on the lips again.

"Please, Rachel, just go" and I leave, because I feel trashy, and dirty, and she was sad, and because she called me Rachel.

Maybe we are crazy. Maybe we do belong together.

* * *

><p>AN 2- Thanks for reading. Oh My God, today I just discovered that if you actually enjoy what you're writing that it'll be easier for you to write more, who knew? Again thanks for those fabulous people that read and reviewed. I LOV E YOU GUYS, and a more sweet love, not Quinn I'll hit you kind of love.


	3. Chapter 3 You Can Do Better

_Title: You can do better_

_Summary: Rachel should be more honest with herself. Maybe she wouldn't be stuck in this mess if she were._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Faberry, or Glee or even this laptop. Point is I'm poor._

_A/N: Thanks again for those of you that read and review, I really appreciate it. I'm trying to calm the whole violence down and bring it down a couple of notches, but for Rachel to get Quinn to accept herself she will have to grow tired of the abuse. It's not so far from here, so please, wait. Thanks again for all the positive reviews. I love you guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

You don't know when the confusion started. You can't go back in time and point to a specific time when you knew. You can't tell people how it started because you yourself aren't quite sure.

Maybe it never began. Maybe it was always just there.

You need Quinn as much as you needed oxygen or your voice, or your fathers. You don't know how things changed, because you were best friends and then you were enemies, and now you're… What?

You don't even know what you guys are.

Okay so you know you love her, and you're pretty sure she loves you, but you also know she hits and yells and you've always said girls are better than that. That their boyfriends are scumbag for hitting them, but Quinn isn't my boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter, she's technically not even your friend, and so what are we?

I've been thinking about this lately, especially since she hasn't come to school for 3 days; the last time being the day she drove me home. I didn't know how to react to tell you the truth. I should've been happy, because she wasn't hitting me, but I was depressed and hated not seeing her. I was emotionally invested in our daily rituals. It felt almost wrong to be in school and not get yelled at.

It feels almost wrong.

Quinn was this obstacle in my way, always there and a hell of a lot to move. She's always been there and I got used to her. It's sad, I know, but without her I'm completely lost. It's sort of depressing.

It's Friday, the last day before Spring Break and I know that I'll miss seeing Quinn's face if I show up and she isn't there. I'm pathetic.

That means I'll spend 10 days at home avoiding all outside activities just too terrified that I'll see anyone from McKinley.

"Hey, Rach" I stop my random inner monologue and see Finn walking towards me. I wave and can't help but feel good with him by my side. I don't like him, not like I like Quinn, but he's nice and he makes me laugh, he'll be perfect for me; If I would just stopped being so Quinn centric.

"Hey Finn" I say continuing my walk towards the door. I think not having Quinn around is making me a better student; I'm concentrating in class and not worrying about her random outburst of rage. " Well, I know we have Spring Break coming up, and I won't see you, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tomorrow" His voice cracks a little and I can tell he's nervous. I don't know what to say, I mean, it's me and I don't get asked out and he's looking shy and I feel bad.

"I, um, well" nice Rachel, he thinks you're dumb

"How about you give me a call, and tell me later?" Finn suggests. I smile and nod my head not being able to conjure up and actual sentence. He walks away smiling and I know that I'll say yes to him.

"Hey Berry, missed me?" or not.

I turn around and Quinn's standing a couple of feet away decked out in her Cheerio's uniform looking as beautiful as ever. I gulp, she looks beyond breath taking. What was it that Finn wanted?

Quinn walks towards me and pulls me to our closet. Of course, the day she's back she'll take it all out on me and then act like nothing, I should've known!

I feel Quinn looking at me, she isn't glaring (which I'm quite thankful for) but her face isn't anything I've seen before. She's usually mad, or sad and sometimes even turned on. But this, this face looks confused, and troubled and maybe even tired.

"I did miss you" I say, I don't know why because although it's true it also creates an even bigger problem between us. And God knows we don't need more of those. She hesitates at first, almost dramatically so, but she's Quinn and she has control so she grabs my hand.

It's calm and sweet and not at all like those times before.

"Hey" she whispers and I don't know why but it makes me smile. She intertwines our fingers and I nearly explode. I know I shouldn't enjoy this, she's never done this before, not like this, but I know that she'll go back to "Angry Quinn" and I'll hate myself for believing her again.

"Hey" I say back, mine sounds tired and confused. Which is exactly how I'm feeling. I'm tired of our back and forth, I'm confused about my feelings for her and her feelings for me. We'll never really understand each other.

For some reason I just notice her arm covered in marks that look remarkably like man fingers.

"What happened?" I ask, although I shouldn't because she's probably not going to tell me.

"Nothing happened" She says immediately, I glare at her but notice she's not about to crack. You see? She's keeping quiet.

"Fine, don't tell me. I have class so I'll see you" I say pulling my fingers from hers and missing the contact instantaneously. "No Rachel, stop" and of course I do, because she called me Rachel for the second time in forever and she sounds so broken that I feel like I owe her that much; Even though I don't because she's always the one inflicting the pain.

"What?" I ask more quietly walking towards her in an almost unbelievable slow motion.

"Go out with me" she states. It isn't a question, she never asks me questions, and I wonder if maybe I've made it up in my delusional mind until she looks at me expectantly. "What?" I pace back and forth and I can almost feel my blood beginning to boil. Is she fucking serious?

"Go out with me… Please" she states again, this time looking up at me more confidently. Yes, because adding please at the end will make this so much more romantic!

"No, I'm going on a date with Finn" I say, even though I haven't given him an answer and I'd rather be here with Quinn than out with Finn. She shouldn't know this; it'll just make it easier for her to hurt me.

"WHAT?" she all but yells, she's the one pacing now and I find it rather cute, I think she's jealous.

"You'd rather go on date with beanstalk than me? I mean, okay, so I hit you and maybe yell but you know I love you and he's EW and he's Finn, he's dopey and tall as fuck, you guys have nothing in common" I don't think she noticed what she just said. Maybe I heard wrong.

She loves me. She just told me she loves me, and she's definitely jealous.

"You, what?" I ask wanting her to repeat those words again.

"I what?" she says rather confused. She's angry and upset and she's looking at me like I just told her I killed someone. She looks disappointed with me.

"You just said you loved me" I say calmly, watching her face change to that of embarrassment

"No I didn't" her voice cracks weakly. Maybe I did make it up in my head, maybe she didn't say it. But the way her face is looking at me, I know she said it, I know she meant it.

The question is, what do I do now?

**Quinn's POV**

You love her! How could you have been so stupid?

She knows, oh my, she knows! But what now?

I didn't mean for it to slip out. But she was going to go with Finn and I just, I don't know.

It hurt me.

Rachel stands there her fingers playing with the ends of her hair. She looks so cute.

"Did you mean it?" I look up from my Berry haze and know exactly what she's asking. Did I really mean what I said? Did I love her?

I nod; I don't know why I did it. This isn't part of the fucking plan. I can't fall for her, but I guess I already have. And she knows this. The whole games changed.

"Then Why?" and again I know what she's asking. She wants to know why I've fucked her over for the past three years. Why I've slapped her and yelled and made her feel worthless. But I don't know why, I can't tell her it was for her, how pathetic of an answer is that?

"I don't know. I've just, you've fucking made me feel, and I can't. I just, I can't fall for you" I say hoping it'll get her to back off.

She nods like she understands, although I know she doesn't.

It gets quiet. The new realization hitting us like a bat; shattering both our hearts in unimaginable ways. I don't know what to say, because she's being quiet and distant and she knows I love her.

How could I have been so stupid?

**Rachel's POV**

I don't know what time it is. To tell you the truth, the only reason I know the date is because Quinn's standing here and Finn's probably in class waiting for my answer. They both asked me out and I have no idea what to say.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" Quinn finally asks making me look at her.

"I don't know. Finn asked me out already and-"but Quinn cuts me off

"God, Rachel. What the fuck? You love me, I love you, and so what else do we need?" She's angry again and I'm scared she'll hit me again. That isn't exactly the way I want to be asked out.

"I don't know Quinn. You can't hurt me for three fucking years and then expect me to accept your date because you said you loved me" I say now we're face to face and she's looking down at me.

"Why not?" she asks, and I almost scoff because what kind of question is that?

"Because" I say getting my voice back to normal, I sigh "It doesn't work that way. You hurt me, a lot, and all I ever wanted was for you to love me"

"But I do love you, and I'm trying to take it back, just please, just, go out with me. Please" and her voice breaks and her eyes have a speck of hope I haven't seen before.

"Please" she says again. I feel her grab my fingers lacing them again. I smile at the contact.

I love her. I do, but she's hurt me so badly, I just, what if she goes back to that?

But what if she doesn't?

"I love you Quinn, but I can't" I say quietly

"You love me, you love ME, not Finn, so just go out with me" she yells. Tears are now falling from her face and I feel bad. She's Quinn and she doesn't beg, but she's begging for me, Rachel Berry.

"I can't" I repeat

"Yes you can" she says pulling towards her. She's kissing me, and I let her. I've missed her lips so much, that I don't know how I've survived the past three days. Her tongue graces my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I immediately give her. She feels like heaven. I don't know what to do.

We pull apart, out breathing synchronized, like we belong together.

"You felt that. You know you want me" Quinn says and I feel her confidence booming.

Our fingers are still intertwined and I can't stop my hand for grazing her cheeks. "I love you" I say sadly.

"I love you too" she says, and this time she isn't mad, or confused, and I know she means it.

"Please, please go out with me" she begs. I smile finding it extremely cute. What were we arguing about?

"Fine" I say, she grins bringing me closer, her lips centimeters from mine.

"I love you" she says one last time

We don't kiss again, her eyes staring into mine with so much intensity that it makes me nervous. But she's Quinn and she's in control, and she loves me. So I let her.

**XxRQQRRQQRxX**

Finn's sad. I told him I had to cancel because I had things to do.

Quinn isn't ready for people to find out, not yet.

He looks so broken and saddened that I feel like a bitch.

Until I see Quinn standing of at the end of the hallway, she's smiling and she waves at me (it's small and no one notices, but it's there) I wave back receiving a weird look from Finn. I shrug it off and walk away. But not before he mumbles something along the lines of "I think she deserves better"

And maybe I do. Maybe what Quinn and I have will not work later on in the future. But I love her, and she promised she loves me back, so I'll give her a chance. It's not like I haven't given her millions before,

One more wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: haha I left you guys without the date! Mean old me_

_No but seriously, I'm sorry but you know life can be a bitch. Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you want to give me advice about how the date should go, then you know *hint hint*. Reviews help me write and update faster (I've always wanted to say that)_


	4. Chapter 4 I love you like I breath

Title: I love you like I breath

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee so stop asking!

A/N: Hey people, I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time but school kind of fucked me over with all the exams (which I passed). This chapter has some Faberry smut so yeah

Rating: M

On with the stuff xD

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

You always have that one person in your life that tells you to "be yourself" or to "follow your heart" and that person is my mom, Judy Fabray. We've become close over the years and she knows me inside and out. She knows about me being in love with Rachel and also about our date tonight. She doesn't know about the last three years of pain I have inflicted on her, or the fact that my dad is abusive though. They've been divorced since I was thirteen and mom doesn't know that I hate going over to his house because I fear that he'll hit me. She believes every lie I make up, which usually means putting the blame on cheerleading. It's not like my dad is abusive all the time he's usually mad for something I did. It's usually about Rachel which is why I didn't go to school for those three days - but that's for later.  
>Right now I'm debating what to wear to the date. I want to look hot, but not like I'm desperate, although if you really think about it I kind of am. I have to show Rachel that she belongs with me, that I've changed.<br>I give a finally "hmmph" and wait for my mom to walk in wondering what's wrong. It takes less than a minute before she walts in. "What's wrong Quinnie?" She asks picking up clothing from the floor, I shrug before continuing my quest for proper attire. "I don't know what to wear" I finally let out after realizing it's taking up my time. I have to be at her house by 8 pm and it's already 6:45, I can't be late on our first date. Mom nods before walking towards my closet; she grabs random pieces of clothes and places them on the bed. "What do you want to wear?" She asks, yes mom because I haven't asked myself this before. "I don't know. I want Rachel to be impressed, like she picked the right person". She nods continuing through the various clothing. Grabbing a pair of red Louie's and my dark skinny jeans, she grabs a while long sleeve shirt and a black vest "Here, put this on, I'll lend you my red lipstick and let your hair loose in waves" mom says leaving walking towards her room "Mom, but I'll look like a lesbian!" I shout "Yeah, my daughter, who's going on a date with a girl, a lesbian? Pshh, that's crazy" she retorts. I smile and look at the clothes again. I think I can make it work. I enter my bathroom letting the water hit me, the warmth of it making feel relaxed. Grabbing the shampoo I massage my scalp the smell of green apples overflowing. I walk out with the towel wrapped securely around me looking for the finishing touches "Mom, I'm going to go without the vest, it'll make me look to studious" I yell getting some mumbles in response. The dark jeans compliment my curves and hug every muscle possible making my ass look fabulous, I just hope Rachel likes it. The shirt is actually quite simple, just a normal white long sleeve button up shirt, so I leave the first opens so if I were to bend just a little bit forward my red laced Victoria Secret bra would show. The Louie's go last, first blow dry my hair the top of it straight while my bottom strands fall in waves.

Mom helps with my makeup putting just a little bit of makeup on and some shades around my eyes, the red lipstick bringing the whole look together. Its 7:45 by that time so I spray some perfume grab my purse and head out the door. Her house is about 10 minutes away so I drive my black jeep at a normal pace stopping whenever possible.  
>My phone beeps letting me know I have a new message, I open it up, and it's from Santana.<p>

**Hey Bitch, so hows da d8 wit Yentl goin?- S**

Santana and I have always been bitchy towards each other, that's just how we work. She knows about my love for Rachel but understood where my anger for her came from. She knows what falling for someone without wanting to feels like. She doesn't know about the abuse though, or the closet, or anything else for that matter. She only knows about my dad because I forgot to cover up once. She wants me to tell, but I can't. Santana acts like the baddest bitch, but when she cares about you she does anything in her power to keep you safe.

I groan at her poor choice of vocabulary and send back a quick responds.

**Don't call her that. And it hasn't started so leave me alone. Wish me luck- Q**

Less than 30 seconds later my phone beeps again

**Listen Bitch! I call her wat I wantz! & Gud Luck or w.e. Yu gonna need it -S**

I smile at her response and put the phone in my back pocket. The Berry house is quaint, small compared to mine but a mansion for the three people that live inside. Its 7:58 by the time I gather up the courage to ring the doorbell, I think I'm going to puke. Some Broadway song I don't quite know chimes and I hear footsteps.

Please be Rachel, please be Rachel please be -

But that would be too easy, a tall and handsome dark man opens the door literally looking down at me "Yes..?" he asks and his voice sends shivers down my spine. Does he not know? "Um, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray and I have a date with Rachel" I sound as frightened as I feel " A date?, I haven't heard of this" he states and I feel like an idiot, of course Rachel would forget to tell them! "Well, Sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience... Sir" I say and I'm about to leave "Robert! Leave that poor girl alone" a voice calls from somewhere in the living room, Mr. Berry (Robert) waves me back into the house and walks me into the living room.  
>"Sorry about that dear, he's a big old Meany. I'm Liam by the way" a shorter white man with glasses on says. He shakes my hand and walks to his husbands' side. "You should stop that. One day they won't co me back" Mr. Berry (Liam) says hitting Robert with a wash cloth playfully.<br>"Hey, she lasted longer than Finn. He didn't even wait for me to speak, I think he thought he was on the wrong house" Robert says laughing. I laugh too; of course he would do such a thing. He is such a noob.  
>Liam walks back to the kitchen leaving Robert and I alone again. The frightening feeling returns "What are your intentions Quinn?" He asks taking a sit and telling me to follow "What do you mean?" I ask quietly. "Rachel and Liam are my life, without them I'd be nothing. I need to know that someone out there can at least give my baby girl the love she deserves" he speaks so kind of his husband and child that I can't help but feel unworthy of Rachel's love. I've been causing her pain the most. "Mr. Berry-"<p>

"Call me Rob"

"R-Rob, I've treated Rachel like crap for most of her life. Name calling and slushies to try and get her to hate me. I didn't want to fall for her, I was taught that lov- liking her would be wrong, that I'd go to hell for it. I didn't realize how much she would impact my life. Rachel, she's just perfect and I want to show her that she can find love with me. I just, I want a second chance" Rob looks at me for a second before smiling. He gets up and calls his husband over "I like her" Rob says "I'll go get Rachel" and with that he's gone, "Definitely better than Finn" I hear him whisper as he ascends up the stairs. I smile at this and sigh contently. Ha! I'm better than Finn Fucking Hudson! I smile at the awesomeness that is Rachel's parents. Leroy sits by waiting for Rachel's arrival and I stand up feeling gentleman-y doing it. I don't know. It takes about 2 minutes for Rob to come down and I wait for Rachel's entrance.

It isn't as slow and dramatic as I had predicted, but it's just as impacting. Rachel walks down in a tight red dress with her hair down and some flats, her hair falls in small waves and her flats give her enough height were she's still shorter than me but not by much.  
>"Hi" I say as she finally walks in front of me. I suddenly feel insecure and nervous with her eyes on me like that. "Hey Quinn" she says just as shy, I hear Leroy snicker in the back and I cough to erase all awkwardness.<br>"You look beautiful" I state, because she does. Rachel smiles shyly and says "so do you" before going back and staring at me.  
>"Although I find this rather endearing, I think you two should be on your way" Leroy says getting up from the couch and lightly pushing us towards the door. "And Quinn while Rachel's curfew is usually 10:30, we've decided to extend it to 11:00" Rob says as we finally walk out to the poor. I smile at them and wave, grabbing Rachel's hand as we walk towards my car. Rachel sits on the passenger seat (after I opened the door) and waits for me to enter the car. "You look really good" "You're beautiful" we both say laughing at our nervousness. "You first" pointing towards Rachel and intertwining our fingers after "You look really good" she says nervously, and I have the urge to kiss her "I really want to kiss you " Rachel's eyes look more than willing to accept "but I won't" her eyes get sadder "this is our first date and I want to show you I can change, so I will behave" I say pulling Rachel's hand onto my mouth and lightly kissing her knuckles; her smile not going unnoticed by me.<p>

The drive to the restaurant is quiet, comfortable and Rachel's left hand intertwined with my right the whole drive there. I wanted this date to be special and romantic so instead of taking her to BreadStix I took her to this Vegan place. It was small but quaint and I knew she'd love the food.  
>"Come on Rach" I pull the car in park and hurry to her side opening the door up. Rachel smiles and grabs my hand giving me a chaste peck on the lips.<br>The restaurant is elegant and looks formal and I thank my mom for helping me dress. The waitress walks us to our table and goes to get our menus. The quiet surrounding us is a bit uncomfortable and I glance at Rachel making sure she's alright. I stare at her, her eyes looking at me and I see her mouth move but no sound comes out "Uh what?" I ask shaking my head, Rachel laughs and continues her conversation "I said thank you for bringing me here. I know that you aren't Vegan so I was stunned that you would care enough to look up a place for me, not that I wouldn't have enjoyed a non Vegan restaurant, I mean I could always just-" I cut off her rambling by pulling her hands so that our fingers are in the middle of the table " I get it Rach, I want this date to go great. I really like you and I want to show you I've changed" the look she gives me of admiration and sadness makes me want to apologize for everything all over again.

"Quinn, I forgive you for all of the things you've done. I want us to be able to move pass that without needing to go back to it. I told you how I feel about you, and you told me how you felt. I want us to start new and I need you to promise that we won't go back to that. I know you Quinn, at least I think I do and I need to know that you being in the Cheerios isn't going to affect us and what we could have. You might not be ready for people to know about whatever it is we are, but I can't just go back to being "RuPaul" or "Treasure Trail". We need to come to some sort of agreement about us" Rachel's eyes never leave mine and her voice comes as both nervous but powerful and I know that it's now or never. Our waiter comes back with buttered rolls water and our menus and I can't help but want to hit her, I think she's flirting with Rachel all "Do you know what you want" and shit. I give her my best HBIC glare before speaking "I'm not sure we're ready to order can you please give us another minute" the waitress looks me over before walking away. Rachel looks disappointed with me, great! "Quinn, that was rude. She was doing her job" she states calmly. "I'm sorry Rach but she was like undressing you with her eyes, and I feel bad for you, because you know it's ... Disrespectful" I finish awkwardly. Rachel smirks and leans across the table "So that, had nothing with you being jealous?" She points at me accusingly "No, I was just protecting your innocence, I wasn't jealous because this waitress was flirting with you although it's blatantly obvious that we're on a date" I finish gesturing between us for evidence. "Look Quinn, I wasn't flirting back so it doesn't matter. I'm on a date with you, so, she whatever her name is doesn't matter"

I grin and lean forward placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want you to know I really like you, a lot Rach and I'm willing to do whatever to show you that I'm the one for you. I'll even tell people to leave you alone, I'll come out, whatever you want Rachel. just give me a chance to prove it" I feel my eyes getting teary eyed but I don't let them fall. I just grab her hand and hold trying to convey as much emotion as possible"  
>The waitress returns and Rachel orders herself some Tofu and waits for my order "I, um" I have no idea what any of these foods are! "She'll have Spaghetti and white rice" Rachel says and I nod. The waitress walks away with our menus and Rachel stares at me before speaking "I don't want you to do something you aren't ready for. I love you Quinn, and I'm willing to wait, I just want you to treat me like your equal" I nod. We fall into a comfortable silence and our food arrives, we continue eating in silence.<p>

After finishing I pay and we head out. I intertwined our fingers and we walk towards my car. It's only 9:40, so ask her if she wants to walk somewhere, she nods and I drive us to a small park. It isn't packed and the swings are vacant. I pull Rachel and we walk to the small corner, sits on a swing and I sit on the one to her right, we sit there just swinging back and forth comfortably. "When did you know?" Rachel asks and I stop swinging and look at her "When did I know what?" Rachel's swinging slows down but she doesn't completely stop, I get off mine and walk behind hers gently pushing, "that you like-loved me, when did you know?" I stop pushing her and then start again. "I don't know. I think I've always loved you back when we were friends, I think I knew what that meant when I was 12 and I asked to be my Valentines... Remember that?" She nods and I continue. "I was so scared that you'd say no. so, asked my mom how you know if you're in love with someone. And she told me, I will never forget this she looked me in the eye and said "love hurts, it will hurt to fall in love but you'll be willing to accept the pain, cause you know you were meant to be" I remember the look in her eyes, she knew what she was talking about. At least I thought did, I thought that maybe I didn't love you cause with you I never got hurt, I got nervous and quiet and shy and even dumbfounded, but you never hurt me, and I thought that it should hurt me if it was love, and it didn't" I had stopped pushing her and somehow ended in front of her "then how did you know you loved me, if I wasn't hurting you, how did you know?" She asks holding onto both of my hands "When my parents got divorce. I knew I loved you then" she looks at me confused, so I continue "Russell said that love was made up, that no one ever felt it. I asked him the day before Valentine's Day, I told him that I was in love and that I wasn't making it up. He had smiled and asked me who, when I told him it was you, he flipped; he hit me telling me I wasn't a dyke and that I couldn't see you ever again. The next day I told you to leave me alone and I never called you Rachel again. I was so mad at you for making me feel that way" my breathing evens out and Rachel uses one hand to run her fingers through my hair, her other hand still intertwined with mine. "Made you feel what way?" She pulls me closer right between her legs still holding on to me with no intent of letting go.

"You made it so hard for me to breathe with you around. Your voice, smile, your legs and those skirts, everything you did turned me on. I needed to have you near me. I wanted you for me only and I thought I shouldn't be thinking things like that, especially about a girl. You made me feel dizzy, nauseous but in a good way. I wanted you and I couldn't want you, so I teased you and tried to make you feel worthless. So you wouldn't want me, it was for the better, if, if we never got together than we would've been fine" I say exhausted. "Would we though?" Rachel asks pulling me so that I am now sitting on her lap. She starts swinging again holding my waist, comfortable silence around us.

"You know, I never stopped loving you" Rachel says brushing her cheek with mine "Neither have I. I don't think I could ever stop. And we wouldn't be fine, I would pretend I hated you and you'd get hurt because of me. And yet I'd still be in love with you and everything would fall to shit" we fall into silence and I can't help but want to know... "Rach...?" I ask softly, She nods telling me to continue "why did you let me treat you like that?" I feel her hands loosen around me and I immediately miss the contact, but before I can apologize her hands are back on my waist pulling me in closer than before. I feel her breathing even out and her chest on my back. I love the closeness. And I want to feel this forever. "I always knew at least I hope I knew that you loved me. I hated how you treated me and I hated myself even more for letting you do that to me, but I needed to feel you too, even if it meant getting hit. I don't know maybe I'm just crazy. I felt alive when you kissed me and you always did, I knew you'd do it so I waited the hits out. I waited for you, even when you said you hated me, I knew you didn't. I just, I don't know. I needed to feel you." I understand what she's saying, we're both just fucked.

"Do you think we could work, if we try I mean?" Rachel sounds so unsure at that moment, so hesitant that I know my dad was wrong, love isn't made up, and love shouldn't hurt like my mom said. I nod, looking over my left shoulder her eyes teary eyed and her hair blowing lightly from the wind. "I love you" I say and I kiss her eyelids and nose and cheeks hoping she understands, kiss her whole face before giving her small pecks on the lips, one than ten. Rachel giggles and I smile wanting to hear that sound forever. "I love you too". We spend an hour there talking back and forth about our dreams and future.

At 10:43 I decide it's time for us to go; not need either of the Berry man mad at me. The drive is comfortable and we get there with 5 minutes to spare. I put the car on parking getting out and walking over to Rachel's side opening the door. "I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow, maybe you'd like to come over, and you don't have to if you don't want to. I'd just-" I chuckle and wave my hands motioning her to stop "Babe breath, I have Cheerios until 12, you can go pick me up and then we'll do whatever you want- what" she's grinning at me "you called me babe" Rachel says "I'm sorry it sort of came out" "don't apologize. I like it, but are you sure you want me to pick you up in front of the Cheerios? They aren't exactly fond of me" she reminds me "Don't worry Rach, I'll make sure they don't hurt you gain" we walk all the way to her front door. Eleven on the dot, "I'd kiss you but I don't want your fathers to shoot me" I say actually afraid of Rob, I walk to my car after kissing her on the cheek only to have her yell my name. I turn around confused, before she plants one on me.

I was stiff before relaxing and kissing her back our tongues meeting for the first time since I asked her out, and I swear to never go that long without kissing her. We stop when Oxygen becomes necessary pulling apart enough to have our foreheads together. "What was that for?" I ask breathlessly "Just, so you know I love you" she answers also out of breath. Kissing me one last time before walking back home. I wait in my car waiting till she's inside to drive away.  
>Mom's waiting when I get home, watching some rerun of a Real Housewife Show pausing it as soon as I sit. "How was the date honey?" Her eyes never leaving the TV "perfect" I answer falling back into the couch never being this blissfully happy before.<br>I shower and change soon afterwards wanting tomorrow to come as quickly as possible. My phone vibrates indicating a new message.

**Hey Quinn,**  
><strong>This is Rachel. I want to thank you for tonight; I've never felt as close to anybody before as I did tonight. I can't wait to see you again and kiss you and hold your hand. Oh, Mercedes gave me your phone number so I'm sorry if she calls you. I want to thank you for opening up to me. I love you.<strong>  
><strong>Love Rachel Berry<strong>

I smile at the message and reply

**Hi Babe (get used to it)**  
><strong>I want to thank YOU for giving me one more chance. I swear I'll treat you like the princess you are. Don't worry about Mercedes I'm glad she gave you my number, I love you too. I can't wait to see you<strong>  
><strong>Love Quinn<strong>

I send the text knowing I probably won't get a response, my phone vibrates and it's Mercedes

**Hey Girl**  
><strong>Rachel asked for your number, hope that's ok. Try not to kill her. Lol<strong>  
><strong>-Cedes<strong>

I laugh at her message and send a quick reply

**Rachel and I are fine. Thanks for giving her my number. See you next week. Have fun during Spring Break. Xoxo**  
><strong>Quinn<strong>

I close my phone and close my eyes. Praying that tomorrow comes quicker, I don't care what I have to do, but Rachel will not get humiliated again.

* * *

><p><strong>XxRQQRRQQRxX<strong>

The next morning I wake and head to Cheerios practice. This will be our final before break and I know Ms. Sylvester will work our asses off. I gather the cheerios having them start formation. Ms. Sylvester gets there an hour later ready to kill us. The next two hours are spent on twirling, chanting, clapping and running laps. We've had two cheerleaders faint and one crying but none left deciding they were better off here than as losers.

By the time twelve o'clock came Brittany, Santana and I were all showered and ready to go. Rachel texted she'd be here in a while and I waited for her on the bench. Santana and Brittany (More like Brittany) decided to wait with me "Q, how are you going to get people to leave RuP- Rachel alone?" Santana asks, "I don't know. I need her to feel safe with me. Spread the word S, Rachel is off limits" I state seeing Rachel's car come into view "Alright Q, but don't act like I ain't do shit for you later, Come one B" and with that Santana and Brittany are gone. Rachel waits by the car as I walk towards her, the smile on my face growing wider with each step. I stop in front of her intertwining our fingers and giving her a chaste kiss, it's not like I care about freshman Cheerios anyways. "Guess what?" I say once we've entered her car "My mom wants to meet you, she said you should come over sometime" I inform Rachel my eyes never leaving her face "So she knows about me?" She asks shyly. I nod even though she can't see "My mom has always known, she accepted me for it a long time ago. My dad doesn't know though, which is for the better right now" I watch as Rachel nods never looking at me "What's wrong?" She stops the car abruptly making me flinch a little "Are you sure about this Quinn? Are you ready to give up your Cheerleading life for me?" Tears fall from her face and I immediately wipe the away. "Babe what's wrong? Of course I'm ready. I told you, we could announce shit on facebook if you want. I'll throw a coming out party if I have to, but I love you and you're stuck with me. You're mine and I'm not letting go okay?" she nods pulling me closer the need to kiss her becoming extremely difficult to maintain. Her lips collide with mine and we immediately pull for more, we battle for dominance her moans sending shiver done my spine. I bite her lip, not hard but with enough power that she will want more. And she does cupping my face and almost jumping me there in the car. We stop and she drives her right fingers running wild along the hem of my Cheerio skirt. I pray that we at least make it to her house.

Her dad Leroy is there when we arrive and we settle down to eat while he cleans the dishes. Rachel winks at me mischievously and I groan because I'm getting turned on and her dad is here. We finish eating and decide to watch movie in the living room. We watch a thriller about a man with a mask trying to kill everyone for no reason and then Finding Nemo which happens to be my favorite movie, Rachel hadn't watch it before so she asked lots of questions. "Babe, so if Dory can't remember where they're going, how will they find Nemo?" Or "Why is her whale voice so annoying?"

I decide to put something she'll enjoy.

I don't know how it started, one minute Rachel's on my lap while we watch Wicked and the other she's on top of me looking down at me suggestively. I don't know how we got there, but I really don't mind. Rachel's breathing speeds up like she just ran 20 laps and her eyes are a darker shade of brown and her hair falls around her really turning me on. "Rach" I say but it comes more like a moan and she takes this as an invitation. Her lips meet mine, slowly at first and then more alive and erratic, she's fumbling with my shirt and I know exactly what she wants. "Are you sure?" I ask her even though I can feel she is, she nods before getting up and pulling me to my room.

The walk there takes seconds but I think it was longer for her because as soon as I lock the door she's yanking at my shirt like it's offending her. And maybe it is. My shirt comes off forgotten on a pile of clothes by the hamper and I pull her lips towards me for more, inching my fingers across her shirt trying to take it off "No" she says "not yet" reprimanding me and bringing her lips back, they crash together. Her lips tugging and biting my lower lip and I swear I see stars. I moan into it and she passes her tongue slowly making me open my mouth, she enters and her tongue crashes into mine in the ultimate battle, her cold from the beverage she just drank and mine salty from the popcorn.  
>I start gaining confidence, I am Quinn Fabray you know and although I love her for taking charge I want to be in control so in one swift motion I switch positions having her closer to the bed. I hear her groan in protest but ignore it by putting her gently down her hair cascading like Niagara Falls falling perfectly around her. "Me first" I say before pulling at her shirt, it comes of rapidly and I kiss her again, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her earlobes and then finally her lips. I feel her smile into it and I take it as an invite.<p>

Her red and black bra holds her breasts perfectly and her panting only makes me want to get rid of it more. And I do, never breaking our kiss I use one hand to take the bra off while using the other to pull our faces closer. She's exposed her breast out and panting and her pink nipples staring back at me. I take her all in noticing how she looks nervous at first being exposed to anyone for the first time and then I see her look at me waiting for my approval "beautiful" I state matter of factly and she grins as I pull her back for more.

I kiss her collarbone and then her chest receiving yet another moan. This only intensifies my needs for more interaction, Rachel pulls at my bra having it off before I notice. Our chests together making me feel euphoric, I push her hips up trying to discard of her skirt, she's left in black and red thongs. I go back to her collar, nipping and tucking knowing and not caring that I'll leave a mark, her nails clawing at my back only exciting me more. I grab her right breast with my finger playing with it having her moan into my mouth, breaking the kiss I put her left nipple in my mouth sucking and biting having my other hand on her right one.

Rachel's fingernails find their way into my hair and I leave trails of kisses down her breast and her abdomen my face hovering right above her center. Rachel looks down at me and I grin getting rid of her last piece of clothing. I can feel her, her center becoming wet as my finger enters her, she moans in pleasure and I look up smiling. I separate her legs having them hang a little of her already miniscule bed. Rachel moans as I enter a second and third finger into her, starting at a slow pace until she moans "Faster Quinn, Harder" and I listen inserting my fingers deeper and pulling at a faster rate. Rachel's right hand plays with my hair while her left hand holds on to me. I keep my steady beat feeling Rachel clenching with my fingers inside her. I take my jeans off while still pumping and discard of my underwear seconds later. Rachel's hips move against my fingers and I know she's close. "Stop... teasing" she whimpers and I lower my lips to her center sucking at her swollen clit, her body going into convulsion, I grin at the thought of making her come, I insert my tongue feeling her wetness making me giddy with excitement Rachel's moans becoming higher and clearer "Oh, don't stop Quinn, Fuck" my fingers never slow their pace down as her hips and my fingers follow the same beat.

Beads of sweat falling from her face I move my head up and she lowers hers down and we meet for another kiss. "I love you" I say and I've never said anything with more truth than this, Rachel looks at me for a second using her hands to move strands of hair from my face "I love you too" she retorts and then we're kissing again. My fingers still inside her, Rachel's panting becoming normal, I put my fingers out bringing them to my lips and watch as Rachel's face watches mine. I extend my fingers to her and she immediately pops all three into her mouth licking them clean. "That was sexy" I say, and she grins pulling me up. My head lies on her chest and she plays with my sweaty hair, leaving kisses all over my shoulder.  
>"My turn" she says when we've been quiet for some time. I nod and pull her close to me wanting as much contact as possible. Rachel starts the same way I did, inserting one nipple into her mouth making my back arch at the pleasure; it doesn't take long before I moan her name, if I fell euphoric before, I sure as hell feel twice as good.<p>

Rachel's hand enter me and I watch as her face contorts in concentration, inserting a second finger and then a third like I had done minutes ago. Her pumping in and out, in and out makes me bite my lip and curl my toes, Rachel's thumb against my clit teasing with drawing or circles and triangles. I feel bad for teasing her before "Rach" I whimper and she doesn't ask what, instead she inserts two fingers again pumping at my core, lowering her face and trailing kisses along my legs never stopping her movements. "Oh" I moan as her tongue makes contact with my center. She sucks and bites and I grab her head wanting her deeper into me. Rachel grins before continuing her swift movements, her tongue and fingers never breaking rhythm. My hips rocking with her letting her know she's appreciated. I come and she sucks all of my wetness pulling her fingers out of me slowly, inserting them to her mouth and then placing them in front of me. I open my mouth and bite down just to have her pull away teasingly, she brings them back and I let them enter, licking her fingers spotless, pulling her lips towards mine in need for closeness. She tastes me and I taste her and her tongue graces mine immediately. We collapse into each other her head on my naked chest and her hand wrapped around my ass. "I love you" Rachel says and I nod pulling her closer "I love you too".

We slept after that, Rachel's light snoring going at the same pace as my heartbeat. Looking down at the woman I love, I swear I'll do everything in my power to never hurt her and to apologize to her for as long as I live.  
>"I love you Rachel Berry" I say before drifting off to sleep our breast on top of each other and our legs intertwined.<p>

* * *

><p>There you have it folks…<p>

Fun fact: I wrote the sex scene before the date, I don't know why

Review and tell me how you felt about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Is This For Real

**Is this for real?**

So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like ever, but I've been really busy and life kinda got in the way. I wish I had a better story but I don't.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or Faberry (although I reaaaaally want to)

Summary: Faberry sexy times

basically a filler chapter

sorry again

on with the show xD

* * *

><p>Quinn and I spend the whole Spring Break either at her house or mine; getting to know each other's parents a little better. Judy and I got along off the bat comparing our likes and dislikes from theater and loving her praises about "finally" getting with her daughter. All in all it was a rather awesome break.<p>

Today was our last day of break which meant tomorrow school could either be heaven or hell. We are currently on Quinn's bed watching TV her fingers playing softly with my hair. "I'm not ready for tomorrow" I finally state, having been thinking about this for days "and why's that?" Quinn asks stopping her hand movements and positioning so she'll have her head on my chest and her body almost on top but not really. "I'm scared that we won't be able to be this touchy with each other, I don't want to go back to Quinn and RuPaul"

Quinn's thumb strokes my cheek while she places tender pecks on my lips. "I told you Rachel, if you want I'll come out. I'll tell everyone about my super-hot girlfriend and we deal with the haters after. I love you, and I have you, I'm not going to let you go especially for people that don't mean anything" I pout and Quinn proceeds to kiss it away looking at me with all that love in her that I feel nervous but the happy kind. "No, its fine babe, we'll manage without you having to come out. I can't have your life be turned upside down. We'll think about coming out later. Just promise we can at least act civil towards each other" a mischievous grin graces her face and I gulp as her legs fall on either side of me. "I promise. Now, come here" she says grabbing my shirt and pulling me forward, her lips clash into mine, her tongue licking at my bottom lip, I shudder as a moan escapes my lips letting her know what she's doing to me.

Swiftly taking my shirt off she proceeds to lick, and nip and kiss around my neck surely leaving a mark. "Babe, your mom's down stairs" I point out while panting and pulling her closer to me unbuttoning her shirt. Probably not the best way to stop her "Do you want me to stop?" She asks not stopping as she unbuttons my jeans, I shake my head, and I'm too riled up to have her leaving me there high and dry. She gets up and locks her door, her Cheerio sweat pants being discarded on the way back. Her shirt following closely behind, I raise my hip and she continues talking my jeans off resuming her position on top of me.

"I love you" she says with every kiss her hands grabbing at my bra pulling it off, leaving me with only panties on, I reach my hand to take hers off too but she smacks it away lightly "not yet" her lips pressing ghost kisses on my bare chest her breath making my nipples hard in seconds, she grins at the sight before kissing me, her tongue playing hide and seek with mine.

I groan feeling myself getting turned on, pulling her lips into mine meeting her tongue in a heated battle. "Do you want me inside?" She asks her voice husky. I nod almost immediately needing to feel Quinn all over me. Her right hand lands on my chest tweaking and pinching at the hardened nipple, having me moan in pleasure she goes and puts her mouth on it her teeth lightly biting. I proceed to grab on to her, my fingers against her skin, she isn't the only one leaving a mark.

She stops her hand movement to my dismay and trails fingers down my abdomen, stopping on my wet center. "I think these should be off" she says her fingers pulling at my underwear; I nod excitedly raising my hips to discard of them. Her hands play softly with my neatly trimmed center, looking at me with love, hunger, want and need. She kisses me again, her finger sliding into my wet folds she rubs her thumb against my clit making me jerk my hips. A loud throaty moan escapes and she puts her unoccupied hand on my mouth "I know you like this, but you have to try and be quiet. Can you do that for me babe?" Quinn asks her voice low her finger at a faster rate. I nod only whimpering when a second and third finger are introduced. My hips buck against her fingers and I feel her pace increase "Oh, Quinn, I'm so fucking close. Do it faster" not caring that I cursed, Quinn nods and follows orders by creating and even faster motion, my insides clench around her and I feel my juices explode against her hand, my breathing stays rapid as I watch her head dive... There.

And before I can say anything her tongue is doing that... swirling thing. She licks my slit clean before biting my nub making it harden instantly. I've never come twice at the same time and I watch as her head disappears between my legs. Her tongue creating triangles and circles and other shapes I don't care to mention. She bites my hardened nub and I grab the back of her hand wanting her deeper inside of me. I hear a chuckle and a muffled "relax babe" and she goes back to it, thrusting her tongue in and out, in and out, in and out of me "Yes- right there Quinn, don't stop, ugh babe, faster" Quinn's tongue is on hyper drive and she doesn't stop until I'm close, pulling her tongue out much to my dismay, then she thrusts two fingers in "Babe open your eyes, I want you to watch what I do and come for me, okay?" She doesn't have to tell me twice, I nod watching her fingers hide inside me and come back out before disappearing again, I moan at the sight feeling close again "Fuck, babe you're so tight" Quinn states kissing each of my thighs, she does two final thrusts and then I come undone for the second time, watching as she licks her fingers clean. She comes straddles me again her pantie against my bare skin, I moan again making her grin "If I knew you were such a sex freak, I would of asked you out a long time ago" I frown at this pulling her closer and finally unhooking her bra our bare chests touching as she kisses me "I'm just kidding Rach" she says nuzzling her head in my chest. "I love you" I say feeling rather exhausted "you owe me big time later" Quinn says and I swear I feel her smile on me "and I love you too" I hear before finally zoning out.

**xXRQRQQRQRRQQRRQXx**

**Quinn's POV**

We wake up hours later the dark from the room matching the darkness from outside. I look over at Rachel's sleeping form and can't help but stare, her eyes are closed and her chest rise with every breath her boobs looking extra nice and I notice the nail marks she has on them. Point for Quinn Fabray. I continue to stare my eyes slowly dropping to her navel and then to her center looking all nice and fuckable-again. I'm about to touch her, there, when I hear her voice "You know, although I really enjoy having sex with you I don't think this would be acceptable" her eyes never opening, I groan and roll my eyes at the smirk on her lips, which might I add is also a little bruised "I never get to have any fun" I try jokingly, she gasps before randomly and with a strength I didn't know she had flipping me so she was on top "Is that so?" she's raging with so much sex I almost ask if she's actually Rachel Berry. She seems to read my mind because her playful grin is changed for that of concern "What don't you want me to?" she asks her voice sounding sad I nod pulling her close kissing her already swollen lip "Of course I want you to, I was just taken back by your forcefulness but I kind of like you being dominant" I say the last part quietly, her grin growing like The Grinch's heart after helping Cindy Lou Who.

"You do?"

Her thumb grabbing at my panties waistline effectively removing it, I gulp at her abrasiveness but nod nonetheless feeling turned on as fuck. Her lips meet mine while her fingers flick my swollen clit "Rach" I moan as her fingers twirl around my insides her fingers bullying the nub out its place "Rach, just-" I let out "Shut the fuck up Quinn; let me fuck you, okay?" I nod finding her sexy as hell. She continues to flick at my clit while using her free hand to scratch up and down my arm as well as my breasts, I hiss at the pain knowing I'll get bruised but not caring because it felt sooo good.

Rachel proceeds to thrust two nimble fingers into me, making me arch my back and moan in pleasure "Shh babe or I'll have to stop. And you don't want that, do you?" Her fingers pump into me fast my wetness overflowing. She doesn't mind as I shake my head no wanting her to go deeper "More Rachel" she complies a third and fourth finger entering, her hips bucking against mine. I put my hands on top of the one that's inside me pushing her in, deeper, wanting her inside me "Quinn likes this, doesn't she?" She asks before pulling out making me whimper at the loss of closeness but before I can complain her tongue is inside me licking and biting my clit, I jerk my hips needing her to hurry up "Babe I'm so close" she stops her tongue only to insert one finger keeping my orgasm at bay "Not Yet" she says and I groan at her use of my line, she was going to make me work for this. I need my release so I start moving my hips in slow motion her finger never stopping, I whimper when it does, Rachel pulls out leaving me humping the air "Please Rach" I beg not used to begging for anything in my life, her eyes have a sparkle as she kisses my nub making me jerk my hips again "Please what?" She asks before kissing me there again, I swear to God if she doesn't "make me come, please" I say quietly, "Well, if you really want me to" and then she's back in grabbing my ass for support thrusting her tongue in and out of me she flicks once "Oh God, yes Rach, I'm so close" I voice out, she seems to like this as she speeds her thrusting "Come for me babe" she says flicking the nub again, once and then twice and then... I come after that my orgasm sending ripples around my body "wow" I say after a few moments of panting, I pull her close to me bringing our lips together "wow, indeed" she says playing with my hair.

"That was, amazing, where did you learn all that?" I ask actually interested, her cheeks getting red before answering "I've been, well I was turned on and you weren't there so I sort of watched porn" she finishes burying her face in my neck "Babe that's fine. As long as you only use those special moves on me then watch all the porn you need" Rachel laughs at this her head popping out from my neck "You sure?" She asks again, I nod pulling her completely on top of me.

"Stay with me tonight" I say after minutes of silence "But we have school tomorrow" she states, I nod once again capturing her lips in mine "I know silly, I'll drive you there, I want- I need to feel you with me tonight" I finish quietly "I don't have clothes" she says burying her head on my naked chest "Borrow some of mine, my dresses would look gorgeous on you" I play with her dark curls and the room goes quiet, I think she fell asleep when "you aren't going to let me say no, are you?" I shake my head pulling my bed spread around us "Fine, I better look hot in the dress though" a joking tone on her voice "sir yes sir" I say with a small salute, she laughs and pulls our lips closer, only centimeters apart. "I fucking love you" she says before bringing our lips together, the way she said it made my heart jump up and do cartwheels, I knew for sure now, I could never live without her "I fucking love you too" I say pulling her closer, our naked breasts and centers on top of each other. I smile content and fall asleep with our fingers intertwined.

**xXRQQRRQQRXx**

The next morning I wake to the sound of Rachel's even breaths, her hair cascading swiftly around her; stopping the alarm clock and pulling my diva closer to me "babe we have to get up" I state not even trying to get up. I feel a nod against my neck but Rachel stays exactly where she is. "Babe, I'm horny" I try again chuckling at how fast Rachel wakes "That's just cruel" she mumbles before pulling away from me, I pout at the loss of contact. "You know, we can always just have morning sex in the shower" I point out.

Rachel jumps from the mattress still naked and runs to the bathroom calling my name.

Shower sex is definitely my thing I decide; With Rachel's head between my thighs and her tongue doing... that. Shower sex is definitely where it's at. But all things have to come to an end and this is one of those things.

After showering and getting dressed we proceed to eat breakfast and wait for the clock to strike Eight.

We head out, I dressed with my Cheerio uniform on and Rachel with one of my yellow dresses on. The whole ride is tense and Rachel's fingers play with the hem of the dress until I stop my car, I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers, "Babe, look at me. We can do this, okay? I need you to let me take care of you for once. We are going to walk in there and be unstoppable, okay? I don't give a fuck about anyone in there but you, Britt and San...And the glee club but you know what I mean. I need you to trust me" I remove my letterman jacket and hand it to her, she puts it on fitting her perfect if not a little long on the arms "Do you trust me?" I ask grabbing both her cheeks so she can't look away. Rachel nods and I kiss both her cheeks my lips lingering on her lips for second before I kiss her there too "I love you Rachel Berry, and you are now stuck with me okay?" She finally chuckles and nods her head as she pulls me closer "I love you too Quinn Fabray and I trust you with my life. I know you wouldn't let me get hurt again so I believe we can in fact do this" her lips crash into mine hungrily and it takes me a second to kiss her back but when I do I make sure to show her all the love and emotion I have for her, pouring them into that one kiss.

"C'mon babe, let's get this over with" she says after our lips separate. I nod and start the car. Today is going to life be changing.

* * *

><p>There you have it... Chapter 5<p>

Do you hate me? Yep, I'm sure you do. I'm really sorry but thanks for those who do read.


	6. Chapter 6 Why can't things go our way

_Title:_ Why can't things go the way we want?

_Summary:_ "Although we'd want things to work out, we aren't stupid Quinn, so if there's a chance we might not work..."

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own Glee, probably never will, and I'm kind of okay with that cause** Dianna knows Quinn is gay, so I'm good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I knew that pretending that things would be okay would come back and bite me in the ass. I'm Rachel "Loser" Berry for God sake, why would anything be different?

No reason that's why!

Maybe I was blinded by wanting to be with Quinn, but sitting inside the bathroom stall and cleaning my (Quinn's) yellow dress of the red and blue slushies is definitely not what I wanted on my first day back. I knew I wasn't going to get a welcome back parade but seriously!

Let me start from the beginning

**xXRQQRRQRQQRXx**

We drove to school silently, our hands intertwined and Quinn's jacket firmly on my lap now. I feel nervous but too excited to care. Quinn said we'd be fine, and I trust her.

We arrive to class shortly her car stopping in its usually spot. Students are entering school grounds and the Cheerios are our by the quad. This is it.

"Rachel, please stop looking nervous. They can't hurt you if you don't let them" Quinn states removing her hand from mine and tightening her ponytail. I feel like laughing at her, maybe even reminding her that she caused most of the hurt, but I don't want to fight, so I hold it in and place a well-rehearsed smile on my face. She's too busy fixing her clothes and makeup to notice it's faked. I fix my hair and refold Quinn's jacket on my lap.

This time she notices.

I know she wants to say something, maybe ask questions and make me tell her what's wrong. But I don't let her, I'm too damn proud so I open the door and walk out, waiting for her to follow.

She does eventually, one hand tugging at her ponytail while the other gestures at her jacket that's folded on my arm. I hand it to her staring at her bottom lip that's between her teeth. Intertwining out hands I give her a small nod, gently tugging her towards me.

"Are you sure about this Quinn?" She nods but I shake my hand needing to get this out "I get it, you know, I do. I mean I've been in love with you my whole life and I know how you feel baby, I do and although we'd want things to work Quinn, we aren't stupid, so if there's a chance that we might not work, then maybe we should end this here, save us both the heart break" her hand leave mine as soon as I finish, almost like I just told her I killed someone, her hazel eyes are saddened and I hate myself for saying this, but we have to talk about it.

"Say something, please Quinn. Even if it's to curse at me and to tell me you hate me-"

"I don't hate you, complete opposite actually, Rach; we can't break up, okay? I just got you and we're making this work. I told you, I love you, we'll fucking do this and that's it okay? We can't-"

Quinn's tears fall freely as she paces across the lot frantically, I automatically pull her closer, kissing her anywhere I can.

"Baby, I'm sorry. We aren't breaking up, we can do this. I'm sorry for doubting us, I am so sorry baby, please stop crying" her face lifts instantly and she pulls me in for a kiss I wasn't expecting.

Her tongue enters instantly making me moan, her hands pulling my face even closer running through my dark locks. We kiss for what seems like forever until air becomes a necessity.

I look up, her eyes red from tears and her lips looking slightly bruised. Bringing a finger to her lip I intertwine our unoccupied hands.

"You see baby? We can't break up, you and me Rach, us against the world"

I know, God do I know that I shouldn't be as addicted to her as I am, but I can't help but just want to devour her. I nod pulling her for one more kiss before putting our foreheads together "I love you so much Quinn" I say needing for her to know just how much I need her. "I love you too baby, much more than I thought was possible"

We decide to go to class, her hand wrapped around my waist with confidence. Cheerleading glare on display for anyone that gives us funny looks. I see some of our friends give us weird looks and doing double takes, Santana with a knowing smile and Brittany clapping beside her. I relax, feeling more comfortable.

And maybe that's what went wrong. Maybe, I became too comfortable and didn't notice the two jocks walking our way, that or you know Quinn's hands on my ass but that's neither here nor there.

The coldness hits me immediately, I really should be used to it, but I think being caught off guard made it worse. "What the fuck Azimio!" I hear Karofsky yell, but I can't really see anything, I feel hands on my shoulders and stiffen until I hear Tina and Mercedes ushering me towards the bathroom. I hear Santana cursing in Spanish and Puck and Finn yelling something about needing to stop Quinn from doing something, but I'm ushered into the stall before I can see or hear anything else.

**XxRQRQRQRRQxX**

Time works mysteriously; at least it does if you really think about it. Like, I can sit in a classroom and have it be done in what seems like seconds, or I can stare at the clock and watch it tick so fucking slow I decide to just pay attention to the teacher.

Or there can be an "in between"- like now- where I swear I've been sitting in this stall for hours, but the damn clock hasn't moved. Half a minute hasn't even passed and I can almost feel myself getting weaker. I mean, I knew this was going to happen, but for that second with Quinn's hands on my waist in public and our friends just accepting it, it made me feel like we could actually do this.

Now, I'm not so sure

"Rachel, are you done?" Tina's voice breaks through my thinking and I almost forgot they were even there "yyeah, I'll be out in a minute" I choke, and can taste blueberry and cherry on my lips, I feel like vomiting.

And I almost do, until the door opens up and feet march determined "Where is she?" Quinn's voice even when anger fill me up with butterflies, I hear Mercedes tell her where I am and I almost roll my eyes, obviously she's still into gossiping.

The same feet walk up to my stall, trying to pry the door open to no avail. "Baby, Rach, please open the door" her voice sounds so broken, I sit on top of the toilets closed lid with my legs up at my sides, I whisper a small no.

"For fucks sake Rachel! Open the God damn door!" She continues to pull and push at the door, Tina and Mercedes calling for Santana to come and help which she does in seconds "Can I finish beating up one person before I am called to be another?" says the Latina nonchalantly... Wait, beat up? Who did she beat up?

"Shut up S and help me get this fucking door open!" Quinn yells still kicking at the door. "Dude! If you want to get your girl, open up the door by karate chopping that shit"

"Rach, if you don't open up, I will break this door down!" and before I have a chance to answer I hear a couple of kicks before the final one proceeds to kick the lock down.

I wait patiently watching the swinging door open and close, getting a glimpse of a messed up haired Santana and Quinn with a red cheek.

Instantly forgetting why I was inside the stall I wrap my arms around her waist, she pulls me close before pushing me away harshly "What the fuck Rachel! Bipolar much?, do you know how fucking scared I was? I'm here fucking pounding that door down and you won't open it! I swear if I didn't love you I'd-"

I pull her towards me like I had done an hour ago, not caring that Tina and Mercedes were there or that Santana kept whistle-ing and making whipping sounds. I just wanted to feel Quinn next to me.

"That is, how can, ugh Rachel! I'm trying to be mad at you! Let me fucking scowl and glare for at least half a minute" Quinn said, but a smile broke out so I knew she was kidding.

"Dammit Fabray if I knew all I had to do was kiss you to shut you up, I'd done it a long time ago, maybe even had become Captain and all" Santana pipes in laughing, I instantly pull Quinn closer.

"I resent that, Quinn is mine" I kiss her to prove my point. You know, prove her wrong or something..

"Only kidding midget, my love belongs to another blonde, blue eyed sex goddess, but I believe you guys call her Brittany, plus FabGay is a little too dramatic for me" Santana says snickering, Tina and Mercedes laughing along with her.

"Yeah, I dramatic says misses "Fuck with Berry again and I'll cut your baby making jewels, got it Jerk"" they continue to laugh while I stare at them confused

"Oh yeah, Midget doesn't know. Me and old Q here, rallied up the troop and beat Anzimio to a pulp, well me, Puck and Q cause Finn just stood there doing weird "gang hand" motions. We would've gotten Karofsky too, but he didn't slushy you and he told us he didn't know it was going to happen" Santana states while walking towards the sink and washing her hands like nothing was wrong. I look up at Quinn who's looking at everyone but me, and I take that as a confirmation.

I want to be mad because I hate violence, but having my girlfriend defend me in front of the whole hallway makes me fall more in love with her than I was before.

"C'mon guys, let's go to class" I say

"What about your dress girl? No offence, but you need to change" Mercedes points out. Before I respond a giddy Brittany enters carrying Cheerio sweats and shirt.

"These are Sans, she said to bring them to you but to not tell you they are hers, so don't let her know I told you this, oh, hi San" the blonde proceeds to walk towards the Latina and gives her a kiss on the lips, wiping away her previous pout.

"Thank you so much Santana, I really appreciate it" I walk to a stall with a working lock and change into the new clothes.

**XxRQQRRQQRRQxX**

By Lunch time all sorts of rumors about me are told. They went from me beating up Azimio to Azimio and Quinn fighting for my affections and Quinn beating him senseless.

By Seventh period, Quinn and I are rallied up as "McKinley's future Prom Queen and King, er Queen" by most and called hottest couple which Santana found hilarious because "hello, Brittz and I are hotter than Midget and Barbie!" and Finn proceeds to kick chairs and ask why people wanted to hurt him.

Everyone else pretty much "called it", stating that Quinn and I had sexual tensions since "like forever". This is kind of true if we think about it but again that's neither here nor there.

By Glee Club, everything has died done, and the only one confused is Mr. Schue, while Finn sits on the corner and sulks.

"Alright guys, I know we have new change to Glee club, I.E. Quinn and Rachel but that doesn't mean Regionals isn't our main priority, so I would like for you to partner up and think of two songs to sing to your partner, make sure to give everything to the performance, if we love it we will choose it as our main performance. Now, get to work"

Quinn and I, Santana and Brittany, Puck and Lauren, Sam and Mercedes, Artie and Kurt, Finn by himself, and Mike and Tina were partnered up to begin our work.

Quinn and I spent the whole hour making, with Mr. Schue threatening to call our parents. Life was looking up.

* * *

><p>There you have it.<p>

To anyone who is still reading this... Congratulations cause I fucking suck at updating. So Cheers mate!

Anywho, who's happy that even Dianna fucking Agron knows Quinn isn't completely straight? ME! That's who...

Oh, if you guys want to suggest which songs Rach and Quinn should sing than ***hint hint***

[**Insert cheap way to try and get reviews here**]


End file.
